This Isn't Dream, Right?
by Riezu Tsubasa
Summary: England terbangun pada jam dua belas malam, hanya menemukan America dirumahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan semua itu, namun ketika ia terbangun kembali, ia menemukan America tengah menatapnya dingin dan…pistol? R&R Please?


**Title**: This isn't Dream, Right?

**Character**: America/Alfred F. Jones, England/Arthur Kirkland

**Genre**: Tragedy

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: England terbangun pada jam dua belas malam, hanya menemukan America dirumahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan semua itu, namun ketika ia terbangun kembali, ia menemukan America tengah menatapnya dingin dan…pistol? R&R Please?

**Warning(s)**: Kemungkinan OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal tingkat dewa, un-betaed dll. (T_T)

Anyway, Happy Reading, Minna~ ヽ(^0^)ﾉシ

**==========000==========**

**This Isn't Dream, Right? © Riezu Tsubasa**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**==========000==========**

Ketika ia membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

Ketika ia menatap jam digital yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Seketika itu juga England langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan seragam militer hijaunya, lengkap dengan sepatu dan sarung tangan hitamnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang sudah terjadi sebelum ia bisa berada di kamar seperti ini. Ia yakin bahwa hari ini hanya ada konferensi dunia yang seperti biasanya membosankan dan tidak ada hasil apapun, ia hanya pergi ke kafe dekat hotelnya untuk menikmati secangkir teh Earl Grey hangat hingga America datang dan mengganggunya, dan ia ingat tidak meminum alkohol seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan dimalam hari bersama France.

Lalu mengapa sekarang ia bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap?

Sambil memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan lain, ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mencoba menyalakan saklar lampu dan menemukan tidak ada keanehan apapun disana, ia kemudian menyeduh teh sambil memandang keluar jendela. Meskipun sudah larut malam, entah mengapa ia merasa London masih ramai dengan para penghuninya, seolah sedang diadakan pesta besar-besaran menyambut hari nasional mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan dengan membawa tehnya, ia beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan duduk disana dengan tenang.

Namun selagi ia duduk, entah perasaannya yang kacau atau bagaiman, bulu kuduknya merinding dan ia sangat _yakin _kalau ia tidak sendirian disana. England tahu bahwa mahluk sihir itu benar-benar ada, namun ia tidak percaya bahwa hantu buatan seperti sadako yang muncul di film horor Japan juga benar-benar ada, tentunya itu hanya sebuah lelucon belaka.

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menyesap kembali tehnya, yang sudah agak mendingin.

Sampai sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya berjengit.

Seketika itu juga ia meraih benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya dan membuangnya kearah sumber suara langkah kaki itu berada dan berikutnya, ia mendengar suara barang pecah diikuti oleh sebuah teriakan seorang pria dari sana. Rasanya suara teriakan itu terdengar _familiar._

"_Bloody Hell_! Siapa yang ada disana?! Cepat tunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku melemparmu dengan barang yang lebih besar lagi!"

"Whoa! Santai _dude_! Jangan melempar barang apapun padaku! Sudah cukup kau melempar cangkir tehmu saja!"

England mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, otaknya mencoba meregistrasi suara siapa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas sekaligus kesal.

"…_bloody git_!" Umpat England dengan kesal. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan saklar lampunya. Ia kemudian mendapati si sumber suara tengah menutupi matanya dengan tangan karena silau cahaya lampu. "America! Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan membuatku takut setengah mati! Sekarang jelaskan padaku mengapa dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam begini dirumahku?!"

America hanya tersenyum takut, ia terlihat mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sama memburu seperti England. "Uh, kau tidak ingat?" hanya itu kalimat yang ia lontarkan. England menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau pingsan setelah berada di bawah hujan selama berlam-jam."

England membulatkan matanya lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. Pingsan karena dibawah hujan berjam-jam? Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai membuatnya melakukan hal itu? Dan mengapa ia bisa tidak ingat dengan hal itu?

"America, kau yakin bahwa alasanmu berada di rumahku saat ini adalah karena aku pingsan di bawah hujan?"

America mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku masih mengenakan seragam dan sepatuku secara lengkap tanpa basah sedikitpun?"

"Kau punya baju cadangan di lemarimu." Ungkap America. "Begitu kau tersadar, hal yang kau lakukan adalah membiarkan dirimu menghangat dibawah pancuran kamar mandi lalu kau mengganti bajumu dengan seragam cadanganmu. Lalu kau pergi tidur." England menatapnya dengan wajah tidak terpacaya. "Aku serius England! Karena kau bersikap aneh hari ini makanya aku mengikutimu kerumah dan mencoba memeastikan kau tidak melakukan ritual-ritual aneh dengan sihirmu… atau apapun itu."

England masih menatap America dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu ia menunduk memperhatikan baju seragamnya. Apa ia _benar-benar_ melakukan semua itu? Kalau iya, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskan semuanya dari awal kepadamu agar kau mau percaya?"

England menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. tidak perlu." Namun tetap saja ia masih kepikiran dengan semua itu, ia tidak sadar betapa kerasnya ia berpikir karena America sudah berjalan kearahnya dan menempelkan dahinya pada England. "Tapi kau tidak demam kan? Aku sempat khawatir kau demam…"

Seketika muka England merah padam, ia kemudian mengambil langkah mundur dari America. "A, aku baik-baik saja git! Justru kau yang aneh hari ini!" Ungkapnya kesal. Menurutnya, America yang terlalu perhatian hari itu membuatnya merasa… aneh. Namun kelihatannya America tidak marah akan hal itu, ia malah memamerkan senyuman lebarnya seraya berkata "Yah, baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa! Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu mengurus terlalu repot mengurusi pria tua sepertimu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua, _bloody git_! Dasar _Hamburger Freak_!"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau yakin tidak mau menyebut dirimu pria tua? Maan ada orang yang bisa-bisanya menangis apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut scone yang selalu berubah menjadi batu arang kalau dibuat dari tanganmu."

"Jangan menghina masakanku, masakanku cukup enak dan kau saja yang tidak mampu merasakan nikmat dan lezatnya scone buatanku."

"Pria tua~"

"_Bloody git!_"

Mereka berdua saling bersitatap seperti itu hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas. Astaga, sejak kapan ia bisa tertawa selepas ini berdua? Kalau dipikir-dipikir, semenjak _Revolutionary War_, mereka rasanya hampir jarang tertawa bersama seperti ini selain saling menghindar satu sama lain. Kalaupun mereka bertemu, mereka hanya akan saling adu mulut seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, hari sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja? Besok masih ada konferensi kan?"

"Uh, England. Secara teknik, ini sudah pagi." America menunjuk jam dinding di ruang tamu, jam satu pagi. England menggaruk kepalanya gemas. "Iya, satu pagi. Ayo ti-" Ia merasakan lengannya ditarik halus oleh America yang tersenyum takut-takut." Um, England. Boleh aku tidur dikamarmu? Aku takut tidur sendiri…"

Mendengar America berkata seperti itu, ia menatap tv diruangannya dan menemukan berbagai film horor berserakan di bawahnya, yang ia tidak ingat pernah menyimpannya dirumahnya. "Jangan bilang selagi menungguku kau menonton film horor itu _sendirian_?". Amerika menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

England menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur denganku, setelah aku membereskan pecahan mug itu disana." England menunjuk mug gelas yang baru ia lempar dengan menggerutu. _Gara-gara ketakutan, aku harus mengorbankan mug tehku seperti ini_… gerutunya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengambil tisu dan membereskan pecahan mug itu bersama America yang merasa bersalah karena tindakannya telah membuat mug itu pecah.

England menghela nafasnya lagi, setelah beres, dalam diam ia menggandeng tangannya pada America dan menuntun mereka kekamarnya. Sesampainya disana ia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama dan menatap America yang masih mengenakan seragam militernya lengkap dengan jaket bombar lima puluh miliknya. Beruntung ia memiliki T-shirt yang cukup besar untuk America.

Dan tidak lama mereka berdua sudah berada di kasur, memposisikan diri mereka agar nyaman. England mencoba melirik Amerika yang menguap pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Dalam sekejap England bisa mendengar suara halus dengkuran America disampingnya, ia memiringkan badannya menghadap America dan tersenyum pelan.

"Dasar, ia sama sekali tidak berubah, tidur selalu mendengkur seperti ini." Ujarnya pelan. Sejenak ia berpikir, cepat juga America bisa tidur dalam keadaan takut seperti itu. Padahal biasanya selalu ia dulu yang tertidur sebelum America. _Ya, biarlah_. Pikir England. _Kalau yang benar ia katakan bahwa aku pingsan setelah hujan berjam-jam itu, berarti ia terus menjagaku hingga aku bangun kan? Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya… _England tersenyum lembut seraya berkata "_Good Night_, America…" Dan ia pun ikut tenggelam kedalam dunia mimpi.

**==========000==========**

Begitu ia bangun, sosok America yang seharusnya ada dihadapannya tidak terlihat, malah sebuah kasur kosong yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Dan ia menyadari bahwa hari masih gelap.

Ketika ia melihat jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya, jam baru menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Diua jam berlalu semenjak ia tidur barusan.

Dan ia yakin ia melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara America memangil namanya dari kejauhan.

"England…"

England mengalihkan perhatiannya pada America yang tengah berdiri di pntu kamar, dengan membawa… pistol?

England menatap America bingung. "America… kau tahu benda apa yang kau pegang itu kan?"

America mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu dengan pasti benda apa yang aku pegang ini, England." Suaranya dingin, tatapan matanya tajam menusuk kedalam jantung, berbeda dengan America yang baru saja tidur bersamanya.

"Ame-"

"England, kau tidak benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian sebelum ini? Sama sekali?" Tanyanya, suaranya masih dingin seperti sebelumnya.

England kembali menatap America bingung, kembali lagi dengan pertanyaan itu. Melihat reaksi America yang dingin dengan membawa pistol seperti itu, pasti sebelum ia pingsan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Dan apapun itu, America tidak senang dengan hasilnya.

England mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, sampai America mengarahkan pistol kearahnya dan tanpa peringatan menembakkan satu pelurunya kearah England, menggores pipi kirinya dan bersarang di dinding belakang England. Dari hasil goresan peluru itu, England bisa merasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari pipinya. Ia shock melihat America tanpa ragu menembakkan pistol itu kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak _ingat_ apapun, England?" Kembali America bertanya, England yang shock, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan semuanya padamu? Setiap detil, setiap adegan hingga akhirnya sampai pada titik ini?" America menyunggingkan senyum pada England, tentunya tanpa perasaan didalamnya. England hanya bisa mengganguk dalam diam.

"Baiklah, kira-kira aku harus mulai darimana ya…" America coba berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari setelah konferensi selesai?"

America berjalan pelan menyusuri kamar England dengan memainkan pistolnya. "Pertama, setelah konferensi dunia selesai, aku bermaksud menghampirimu namun kau malah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Ketika aku berhasil menemuimu di kafe waktu itu, yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengusirku karena aku mengganggu." America berhenti sesaat untuk menatap England. "Namun itu hanyalah cerita awalnya saja… sampai situ apakah kau masih ingat?"

England mengganguk lagi, dan America tersenyum kebali, namun England merasa senyuman itu… entahlah, terlihat sedih. "Bagus, karena cerita sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang."

America berjalan kearah England hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Kau ingat bahwa setelah kau pergi dari kafe, hujan turun dengan deras? Saat itu aku sudah berada di hotel tengah menikmati permainanku hingga kau mendadak menelponku, menangis mengatakan bahwa 'aku membutuhkanmu saat ini, Alfred. Jemput aku pulang?'. Aku langsung beranjak dari kamar hotelmu dan menemukanmu pingsan di taman depan rumahmu."

England tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menahan nafasnya, hingga akhirnya ia kembali bernafas dengan adanya jeda dari Alfred.

"Dan kau tahu, hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah mengangkatmu pulang dan mencoba menyadarkanmu? Begitu tersadar, yang lakukan adalah ini." England tidak sempat bereaksi ketika mendadak America mendorong tubuhnya kembali kekasur dan menciumnya kasar, England merasakan ciuman itu penuh dengan kemarahan dan ia tidak bisa mendorong Alfred lantaran Alfred lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Ciuman itu terasa lama bagi England dan ia bisa merasakan ia butuh oksigen segera, beruntung America melepaskannya dan wajah mereka saling bersitatap hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"Tapi ini baru hanya permulaannya, England. Hingga kemudian tanpa persetujuanku kau _melecehkanku _lalu _mengklaimku_ seolah-olah aku ini adalah properti milikmu, bahkan kau berani mengataiku bahwa aku ini adalah _properti murahan_."

America kembali menyunggingkan senyum dinginnya pada England. "Kau terkejut England? Bola matamu membesar sampai-sampai mata itu akan lepas dari tempatnya." America tertawa menatap England yang shock.

Dengan kasar America menarik tangan England bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melemparnya kasar kearah pintu kamar England, membuat England menabrak dinding dengan keras dan England tidak sadar ketika air matanya yang sudah ia tahan keluar tanpa persetujuan hingga jatuh ke lantai, namun sepertinya America tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu.

"A, America…" Suara England terbata dan serak menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses semua yang America ucapkan padanya.

"Sepuluh detik"

"Ameri-"

"Kuberi waktu sepuluh detik England. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menembakan peluru yang tersisa pada jantungmu."

America kembali menembakkan pistolnya pada England, tepat disamping kanannya. Melihat aksi America yang tidak main-main, England memaksakan dirinya berlari ketika ia mendengar suara America yang mulai menghitung.

"Satu."

Sambil menangis, hal yang ia pikirkan adalah pergi keluar rumah mencari pertolongan. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah pintu yang telah terkunci rapat.

"Dua."

Sama seperti pintu depan dan belakang rumahnya, ia juga menemukan jendelanya telah dikaitkan dengan semacam kawat besar yang ia sendiri tidak paham bagaimana ia bisa terkait disana.

"Tiga."

England mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon, namun ia menemukan telepon itu tidak tersambung kemanapun, kabel telepon itu putus seolah dipotong dengan benda tajam.

"Empat."

Bulu kuduknya semakin menegang hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke dapur dan meraih benda tajam mengilat disana.

"Lima."

Putus asa karena ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar, ia pun menatap salah satu kamar diruangannya dan ia menelan ludahnya pelan. Walaupun pikirannya berkecamuk antara ingin masuk atau tidak, saat ini ia harus memikirkan keselamatannya terlebih dahulu.

_Semoga… _Pikir England dalam hati. _Ia tidak menemukanku disana…!_

**==========000==========**

"Tujuh"

Dari kerusuhan benda-benda bergeser yang England buat, ia yakin kalau England tengah membuat barikade dari benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Delapan"

Suara kerusuhan itu masih berlanjut meskipun tidak serusuh hitungan pertamanya.

"Sembilan."

Kini suara rusuh itu sedikit terdengar, hingga…

"Sepuluh."

Hening, tidak ada suara apapun selain suara nafasnya dan detak jantungnya saja.

"Baiklah England. Aku akan mencarimu sekarang."

America melangkahkan kakinya pelan dari kamar England sambil menengok sekelilingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan sementara kakinya berjalan mengelilingi rumah England. Ia mengecek semua kamar dan pandangannya terhenti ketika mendapati salah satu pisau di dapur telah hilang dari tempatnya.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melawanku? Menarik, mari kita lihat seberapa besar kau bisa melawanku dengan tubuh rapuhmu itu."

Sementara tubuhnya berjalan, pikirannya kembali lagi pada kejadian setelah hujan itu, dimana England telah mengklaim tubuhnya sebagai miliknya, bagaimana ia memohon ampun pada England yang tentunya diacuhkan olehnya. Semua kejadian yang ia alami barusan hanya membuat daftar kebencian yang ia miliki terhadap England.

Ya, semenjak _Revolutionary War_. Hal pertama yang America rasakan adalah kebebasan yang sangat ia dambakan, dan ia sangat _puas_ melihat sosok England yang menangis rapuh dihadapannya dibawah hujan. Sedari dulu ia ingin bebas, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dan ia sudah mendapatkannya ketika momen itu tiba.

Meskipun ia ingin bebas, bukan berarti ia tidak menghargai jasa England yang telah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menghargai setiap hadiah dan bentuk kasih sayang yang England berikan padanya. Namun hal yang paling ia tidak suka justru datang setelah _Revolutionary War._

Ia merasa England menjadi gampang marah terhadapnya, ia juga merasa England menjadi jauh dari dirinya. Dan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa setiap omongan dan ide-ide yang menurutnya hebat untuk mengatasi permasalah dunia itu selalu ditentang oleh England. Apalagi kalau England menyebut dan selalu menbandingkan dirinya dengan sosok kecilnya dulu. America paling benci kalau England membanding-bandingkan dirinya seperti itu.

Ditambah bila hari ulang tahunnya tiba, yang bertepatan dengan _Independence Day_, ia harus menjadi korban kerusuhan England yang mabuk bersama dengan France. Dan saat-saat dimana England bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan menangis tidak karuan itu membuatnya kesal, apalagi bila kejadian itu berakhir dengan England mencoba mengklaim dirinya.

Dan hari ini, England berhasil melakukannya, namun baginya, England sudah bertindak kelewatan, ia tahu bahwa England tidak meminum alkohol selain the dari kafe yang didatanginya tadi siang, makanya ia tidak bisa habis pikir mengapa England menyerang dan mengklaimnya seolah ia adalah barang murahan. Entah karena pengaruh sihir atau apapun itu, ia tidak bisa terima, makanya ia berniat memberikan England pelajaran, tidak peduli kalaupun orang-orang atau personofikasi negara lain melihat hal ini sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal seorang anak kecil belaka.

"Kau tahu England?" America berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mendapati sebuah ruangan yang satu-satunya tertutup disadapannya, dan terkunci. "Aku sesungguhnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Namun yang kau lakukan hanya semakin memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

Dan seketika suara tembakan pun terdengar membahana dari rumah itu, lagi.

**==========000==========**

Ketika England mendengar suara tembakan pistol itu lagi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis sambil meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang gelap. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia memastikan pisau dapur yang ada disampingnya tersimpan didekatnya dengan aman sebagai satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki untuk melindungi diri.

Ia sama sekali tidak paham mengapa America mendadak menyerang dan bahkan sekarang ia berniat untuk membunuhnya. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun yang America katakan mengenai perilakunya saat itu, England merasa ia tidak punya kepribadian ganda atau semacam itu, lalu mengapa ia tidak ingat? Hal itu membuatnya frustasi dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Hari itu juga bukan tanggal-tanggal yang bertepatan dengan empat Juli, lalu mengapa ia bisa melakukan semua itu hingga ia tidak ingat.

Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya ia menangis karena ketakutan setelah yang pertama terjadi karena ia takut kehilangan America ketika _Revolutionary War_.

"America…" Isak England disela tangisnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi setelah dari kafe itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" England berusaha mengecilkan suara tangisannya ketika mendapati langkah berat kaki America diatasnya. Ia bahkan menggigit ujung lengan pakaiannya untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar.

England tahu, menunggu dibawah ruang bawah tanah seperti ini hanya membuat America seperti menangkap tikus dalam karung, hanya saja ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia tidak ingin America membunuhnya, namun ia juga tidak ingin hidup tanpa mendapat kepastian yang jelas tentang perbuatannya pada America.

Namun pemikirannya berhenti ketika England kembali mendengar suara tembakan pistol, disertai suara pintu terbuka.

"England, kau disini?"

Seketika itu juga, England berteriak dalam diam. Cepat sekali America menemukan ruang bawah tanah ini. England yakin bahwa pintu ruang bawah tanahnya itu tersembunyi dan seharusnya tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Namun ia lupa kalau yang dihadapinya adalah America, kalau ia berniat terhadap sesuatu, maka ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Itu artinya ia serius ingin menemukan dan membunuh England.

England menyiagakan pisau ditangannya sembari melirik dari tumpukan barang disudut ruangan itu. Tidak lama lampu ruang bawah tanah itu menyala meski remang-remang.

"Keluarlah England, permainan petak umpet ini sudah berakhir."

England menghitung jumlah peluru yang sudah ditembakkan America hari itu, sudah empat kali, itu artinya seharusnya ia hanya punya dua tembakan tersisa. England menatap pistol itu lalu pada America.

Dua tembakan sia-sia sepertinya cukup untuk menghentikan America.

Namun yang tidak ia sadari adalah America yang mendadak menatap tepat kearah matanya dan seketika menembak kearahnya, beruntung England bereaksi lebih cepat sehingga peluru itu hannya mengenai barang dihadapnnya.

"Ah, rupanya kau disitu England."

"…_bloody hell!_"

Lelah bersembunyi, ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan America sambil menyiagakan pisau dapur ditangannya. America kembali memunculkan senyuman dingin sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada England, dan England berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari America.

"Tidak kusangka, England. Kau berani muncul dihadapanku hanya dengan pisau di tanganmu. Kau sudah siap mati ditanganku?"

"America! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau hentikan semua ini sebelum aku melayangkan pisau ini dijantungmu!" Gertak England.

"Ah, tapi apa kau lupa. Pistol yang ada di tanganku ini bisa bereaksi lebih cepat dari yang kau kira. Bahkan jauh lebih cepat dari ketika kau berlari kearahku sambil menghunus pisau itu."

England paham, ia sangat paham dengan itu. Kalau saja ia salah langkah, bisa-bisa nyawanya benar-benar melayang. Namun gudang ini adalah wilayahnya, ia bisa menggunakan keuntungan gudang ini untuk menang dari America.

Lalu iangat satu fakta lagi tentang diri mereka yang berbeda.

"Heh, tapi apa kau lupa America? Kita ini adalah personifikasi negara dari sebuah dunia. Kita berbeda dari manusia biasa." England mencoba menghentikan rasa takutnya. "Kalaupun kau membunuhku sekarang juga, aku hanya akan hidup kembali dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita."

"Aku pun juga demikian. Kau membunuhku pun, aku hanya akan datang kepadamu dan membunuhmu lagi." Jawab America tenang. "Namun akan kupastikan bahwa kau yang mati terlebih dahulu. _Arthur Kirkland_."

England memasang tampang tidak suka ketika nama aliasnya disebut, terutama oleh America saat ini. "Harusnya itulah perkataanku, _Alfred F. Jones._"

Dan seketika semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

England melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke arah tumpukan barang di sebelah kirinya sementara America melepaskan satu tembakan lagi. Selagi America mencoba mengisi ulang pistolnya, England menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan melempar sebuah kotak penuh paku didekatnya kearah America, America yang melihat ini langsung berusaha menghindar, namun isi pistol itu berserakan di lantai. Belum sempat pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan lemparan palu kearahnya, ia kemudian mencoba berlindung dari lemparan itu, namun kakinya jauh tidak beruntung. America menjerit kesakitan dan ia menatap England yang sibuk mencari barang lain yang bisa ia lempar.

"Sial!" Mengabaikan rasa sakit dikakinya, ia kemudian beranjak mengambil peluru pistol dan langsung menembakkannya ketika ia sudah selesai mengisinya. Ia merutuki sempitnya ruangan ini dan keluwesan England dalam bersembunyi dibalik rongsokan barang tuanya ini. Ia pun memaksa England keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan menembakkan beberapa barang didekat England, namun England tetap tidak bergeming.

Amerika mencoba cara lain, ia menembakkan peluru sisanya kearah benda dirak atas, tembakan itu menyebabkan beberapa benda jatuh menimpa England dan England terpaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan Amerika menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menembak England, namun sekali lagi ia meleset.

Tembakan yang America barusan lepaskan sukses menyebabkan air ledeng bocor dan air itu tersembur keluar seperti air mancur membasahi England dan America.

Entah kekuatan darimana, England kembali melempar sebuah bantal bekas kearah America, karena lantainya mulai basah, America kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh, ia menembak lagi kearah bantal itu, hanya untuk menemui mata hijau zamrud serta pisau yang mengilat menusuk mengenai pundak kanannya.

"Argh!" Teriakan America nyaring terdengar, dan England menggunakan momen-momen ini untuk kabur sementara America mencabut pisau yang menancap dalam dibahunya. Memaksakan tangannya untuk bergerak, Amerika melepaskan satu tembakan lagi yang sukses mengenai kaki kiri England, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh.

"Ukh…" England mencoba bangkit untuk meraih pisaunya yang jauh berada dihadapannya, hanya untuk melihatnya ditendang jauh oleh America. Dan mendadak England merasakan sakit luar bisa ketika kedua tangannya dan kakinya ditembak kembali, sukses membuat England tidak bisa bergerak dengan indera-inderanya terendam oleh rasa sakit di kedua tangan dan kakinya, juga karena seuruh tubuhnya basah oleh air, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan dan America tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh hal itu, bahkan luka di pundak kanannya juga tidak membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

America hanya memperhatikan England dalam diam sambil mengisi kembali pistolnya dengan isi peluru, sementara England tersenyum miris, beruntung air ledeng itu membuat air matanya samar dan tersembunyi.

"Kau menang, America." England mencoba menelan rasa sakit itu dalam-dalam. "Lakukan yang kau inginkan… sepertinya apapun yang aku katakan hanya akan dipental olehmu mentah-mentah."

"…aku akan katakan hal ini sekali saja. Jadi lebih baik kau diam mendengarkan."

America melepas kacamatanya yang basah, lalu kembali lagi menatap England, tatapannya sedikit melunak dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu… semenjak _Revolutionary War_, aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini sebelumnya. Dari dulu, aku selalu membayangkan bagaiman bisa hidup dengan bebas tanpa nanungan atau tangan-tangan orang lain. Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa dikekang dan diperlakukan oleh budak olehmu. Dan ketika momen itu tiba, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya hidup bebas."

England hanya diam mendengarkan sementara ia menahan sakit di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Namun, aku berpikir… rasanya aku tidak sopan kalau setelah bebas aku akan melupakan semua jasa-jasa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Kau memberiku budayamu, bahasamu dan kau pulalah yang memberiku nama ini. Maka dari itu aku bertekad untuk menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa mandiri dan menjadi orang yang tidak lupa untuk balas budi…" America kini melemparkan senyum sedih.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menerima setiap apapun yang kulakukan untukmu, setiap aku berniat untuk membalas kebaikanmu, kau selalu menolaknya dan memilih untuk menghindar, kau akan selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata '_git_', '_wanker_' ataupun kata-kata kasar lain. Biarpun aku tahu kau hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda, kadang aku bingung kapan kau ini sebenarnya sedang serius atau hanya sedang bercanda." America tertawa kecil, kali ini itu adalah tawa tulus, bukan tawa dingin seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"America…"

"Aku paham kalau di hari ulang tahunku, kau selalu menolak untuk datang dengan alasan sakit, tapi yang aku lihat kau justru malas asyik mabuk-mabukan dengan France sampai larut malam. Akhirnya akulah yang harus turun tangan untuk membawamu pulang. Kalau sudah seperti itu, kau pasti akan banyak tingkah hingga berani mencuri-curi 'ini' dariku." Ketika America menunjukkan bibir di kata 'ini', England merasa hatinya mencelos. Sampai segitunya tindakan yang ia lakukan pada America? Wajar saja kalau America sekarang berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"Tapi yang aku sesalkan hanyalah masalah kau mengklaimku dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah properti murahan…" America meraih tangan England paksa dan menariknya kasar hingga England berjengit kesakitan. America menempelkan bibir pistol itu di pipi England. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu, sebelum aku benar-benar akan menembakmu di disini?" Bibir pistol itu kini mengarah ke Jantung England.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu… Aku tidak ingat apapun. Kalau benar yang kau katakan bahwa tindakanku sekelewatan itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa agar kau mau memaafkanku, tapi…" England mencoba mencari secercah harapan di mata biru langit America, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Padahal England… kalau saja kau memintanya baik-baik…" America memotong perkataan England dan ganti menatap mata hijau zamrud England dalam-dalam. "Kalau kau memang memohon padaku dengan baik-baik, mungkin aku akan senang hati memberikannya padamu…"

Kedua mata England melebar, dan ketika ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, America sudah mengunci bibir England dengan bibirnya, selagi pistol yang ada di depan jantung England sempat bergerak sedikit.

"Hey, America... _This isn't dream... right?"_

America menghiraukan pertanyaan England dan terus menciumnya, ia hendak menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya ketika ia mendengar...

"…_I'm sorry about everthing, Alfred._"

Seketika suara pistol itu terdengar kembali di udara, America bisa merasakan rasa besi metalic dibibirnya. Namun tembakan yang ia lancarkan pada England bukan hanya sekali, namun dua, tiga hingga enam kali hingga America yakin tubuhnya bewarna merah darah oleh England. America membiarkan bibirnya lepas dari England dengan sendirinya, hingga ia bertemu dengan mata zamrud yang sudah hilang warna kehidupan dari matanya.

"…_It's too late… Arthur. It's too late…_"

**==========000==========**

**A/N:**

Baiklah, pertama-tama, mau minta maaf karena America harus membunuh Eng- *Author dijejal Scone oleh England*. Kedua, saya harus minta maaf dengan adegan pertempurannya yang singkat dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi pembaca. Oiya! Kalau pembaca menemukan ada typo, penggunaan titik koma yang tidak tepat ataupun rating ceritanyanya salah jangan ragu untuk bilang pada saya. (ToT)

Akhir kata, saya berterima kasih sekali pada yang sudah mau membaca fanfic abal nan gaje ini, apalagi sampai mem-fav dan memberikan saran kritik tentang cerita ini, saya tunggu dengan sangat~ QwQ


End file.
